The Heir of the Uzumaki
by Legoman622
Summary: Naruto is saved by the two most unlikely people, who help him get strong to have his revenge.


**Here is a new story I wrote I only have chapter 1 done so it may not be updated as often as my other story's but here it is hope you like it. **

**Please read and review**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

The Sun was setting over the beautiful village of Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs. It is said to be a place that all can live peacefully, where all are accepted. This is what one Uzumaki Naruto was thinking, while sitting on top of the Hokage monument.

"Why does this village hate me?" He asked out loud, "What have I done to deserve all of the beatings and hate that I get."

Today was supposed to be a happy day for most. The day was October 10th and it has been five years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha and Yondaime Hokage killed the demon. But today was also Naruto's birthday. Getting up from his spot on top of the Yondaime's head he made his way down the monument to try and get home before dark when the mobs come out to beat him to death.

As he made his way through the village a couple drunks noticed him and decided to call it out

"HEY, THERE'S THE DEMON. GET HIM!" Exclaimed one.

"AVENGE THE FORTH!" Shouted another.

Soon Naruto began to run as he was noticed by more and more people. Soon he had a whole mob chasing after him. He ran through the. Village streets that he has memorized from running from so many mobs. He looked behind him to see quite a large mob of people chasing after him, he also notices a few chunin level Shinobi among the crowd. One of the Shinobi threw a kuni that pierced his right leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he fell down.

The mob took advantage of the downed boy in pain. The caught up to him and began mercilessly beating him with fists and feet. No matter how many times he screamed in pain and asked for it to stop, it never did. Finally Naruto passed out from the pain, but it never stopped. Soon the villagers started to disperse with cries of, 'we killed the demon,' following them.

Nobody looked back to see Naruto twitch his hand. Nor did they look back to see a creature that looked like a flytrap on legs with arms. The figure was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. Half of the figures body was white the other half was black. The figure watched as a cloak of red slowly enveloped Naruto as it did all his wounds began to heal They watched as the wounds disappeared with the only signs being his torn, bloodstained orange jacket. When his wounds were fully healed the creature went to pick him up, only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps and a blur of lavender and purple. The figure stopped when in between him and Naruto was a little girl around Naruto's age standing between the figure and Naruto. This girl had lavender hair that went down to her neck. A jacket that seemed to be a little too large, as well as black ANBU style pants and black shinobi sandals.

"I won't let you take Naruto-kun away from me!" The girl exclaimed bristling with confidence.

"**We are not going to harm him, girl**," said the black half of the figure as it looked at the girl.

"Ya, I have heard that before," she replied, "and we?"

"Yes we," said the white half, "We are here to bring him home to his family."

The girl looked at them with wide eyes and a jaw on the floor, "Naruto has a family, I always thought he was alone, _except for me." _The girl whispered the last part.

"**What is your name little girl**," said the creature

"M-m-m-my n-n-name i-is Hinata Hyūga," the girl commented with a slight stutter in fear of the creature.

"So you are the other one we were sent to save from this village, and we are Zestu, our masters sent us to save you and the boy." Said the white half of the creature known as Zestu, "we must hurry and make a decision are you going or not?" Zestu asked.

Hinata looked a Naruto, then to Zestu, then at the people that were running toward where they were, in the group of people, she could make out the Hokage a few ANBU, and her father who had a deep scowl and look of disappointment on his face. Hinata quickly made a decision, she looked at Zestu and nodded. Zestu smiled and grabbed her shoulder and slung Naruto over his shoulder.

"HEY! STOP! Let the children go!" Shouted the old man Hokage, also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage. As the ANBU ran ahead to stop Zestu from leaving with the children.

"**To slow old man**!" Shouted the black half of Zestu as he sank into the ground with both of the children.

"DAMN IT!" Shouted the Hokage, "ANBU, begin a search into other countries, _quietly_, see if you can find anything, Inu, inform all jonin and chunin to form teams and search the village, somebody call a council meeting!" Ordered Hiruzen as he left to go deal with the headache of a council.

**Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape**

'Drip' 'drip'

Naruto opens his eyes and sees that he. Is in what looks like a sewer. As he looks around he sees what looks like multiple pipes a few where glowing red and others were glowing blue. As he looked around he heard what sounded like a woman crying. As he turned his head towards the sound behind him, he saw what looked like a giant cage with golden bars and what looked to be held together with a piece of paper in the center. As he stood up he heard the crying coming from the cage and he moved closer to investigate who was crying.

"Um… hello is anyone there?" He asked as he moved closer all he could see was darkness, and the crying seemed only to intensify as he asked. So he moves closer to the bars to see what he could do to cheer that person up. As he passed the bars he was tackled by a red blur that moved so fast that it rivaled the Yondaime's Hiraishin. Naruto was stunned when whatever or whoever crashed into him. As he got out of his stupor he started to take in the figure of the women in front of him. She had a slender frame curves in all the right places, voluptuous D-cup breasts. A red kimono that ended just below her knees. She also long flowing crimson red hair that ended at her ass. She also had a pair of fox ears on her head and nine fox tails above her ass. As well as two crimson slitted eyes that were full of tears.

"I...I'm so… so sorry," she cried through the tears, "it's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

Naruto looked at her confused as to what she was talking about, "what are you apologizing for?" He asked her.

"I am the reason that you are mistreated and hated I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune." She responded to him. Hearing nothing she looked up to see his face, only to see his face covered by shadows so she quickly looked away and started to cry more. He quickly enveloped her in a hug and started to run his hands through her silky hair to try to calm her down.

"I do not believe an angel like you could be the feared and dangerous demon the Kyuubi." He said which made her pause as she leaned into his chest and started to hug him! "And even if you were… so what the villagers that mistreated me are the real demons. When I wake up I am going to leave the village it was foolish to believe that they could ever accept me, or respect me. They see me as something I am not so they are the fools."

"Thank you, I do not deserve your kindness and forgiveness." She replied to him totally shocked that he accepted her, "I wish to tell you about what had happened the night you were born, what actually happened, and who you parents are."

"M-my p-p-parents, you knew who they were?" He asked her. She nodded in reply.

"Yes I knew your parents, I was previously sealed in your mother, she was my second container and by far the nicest, next to you of course, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. She was the princess from the land of whirlpools. The Uzumaki were wiped out sadly as she was staying here after I had just been sealed inside of her. It took the combined might of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, a total of three days and an army of 10,000 total troops that was reduced to just over 1,000 total troops, before Uzushio fell."

"Wow, my family must have been awesome!" He exclaimed with excitement as he heard the story of his mother's side of the family.

"Yes, they were." Kyuubi responded to him, "the Uzumaki were masters of all aspects of a Ninja, especially Fuinjutsu, and Kinjutsu. They were unrivaled in those arts, the Yondaime Hokage would have been about a intermediate level by Uzumaki standards."

"Wow, so you told me about my mother but who's my father?l he asked with his ever growing child like curiosity.

Kyuubi looked at him with sadness and regret before replying, "I will tell you on the condition that you do not get mad or pass judgment until I have finished my story, ok, can you promise me that?"

He nodded his head in excitement eager to know about the rest of his family.

"You see," she started, "your father was the man who sealed me in here, he was the Yondaime Hokage," she paused seeing his shocked face as tears started to well up. "Naruto let me tell you the story of what happened the night of your birth. You see as you mother was giving birth to you her seal was weakening as all female Jinchuuriki do when giving birth. At this time your father was doing what he could to repair the seal from the outside, as I was trying to contain my power on the inside. While this was going on a man in a orange spiral masked attacked and held you hostage, he was after me. Your father was able to get you to safety but the man in the mask was able to take your mother and use his blasted mangekyou sharingan. So because of this he was able to rip me from your mother and sent me to destroy the village. You father was able to get you mother away from the battlefield and do his best to stop the masked man. What happened to him I do not know, but I know he was defeated as my mind was freed but my body still keep attacking. You father was able to teleport me to where you and your mother were. As he did this I was begging him to seal me to stop my body from destroying anything else. He was able to seal me in you at the cost of his life, as for your mother I am not not sure what happens to her. When I was in you seal I overheard the council's saying that they did not find her body. I… I'm so sorry Naruto." She finished

"Sorry for what?" He asked, "it's not your fault, that man took control of you. And I understand why my father did what he did especially to stop you. I just wish that those villagers could see past their anger. Well what's past is past, I guess."

"That is a very mature way of looking at it, I guess you really are smart under that mask." Kyuubi responded impressed at the level of maturity that Naruto was showing.

"Well I had to keep the villagers off of my back somehow, and a ninjas most powerful weapon is deception." He told her, "by the way is Kyuubi your real name, cause it seems more like. Title to me than anything else."

Kyuubi looked at him with a soft smile, "You are right Kyuubi is not my real name, it is just a title, my real name is Hitomi. You know, you are the second person to ask me my name, the first was your mother."

"Ha ha, just like my family, dattebayo," he told her with his happy go lucky attitude.

"Also side note can you change your mindscape it really gets boring sitting in a sewer?" She asked him.

"Uh… how do I do that?" He asked confused on what she wanted him to do.

"Oh… that is simple just focus and use your imagination." She answered him.

So Naruto thought hard and Hitomi had to resist the edge to shout "kawaii" as he scrunched up his face to think hard within a couple seconds the mindscape has completely changed.

Now there was hills of grass with mountains in the background with large trees in a forest surrounding them. Within the forest there was a few small Kitsunes running around. Off to one side of the edge of the clearing was a small hut with enough room to fit 4 people with plenty of room.

"Wow this is amazing thank you Naru-kun, thank you so much." She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto felt his face heat up when she did this. Hitomi noticed his blush and chuckled to herself. "Well I think it is time for you to wake up and get back to the outside world. But don't worry we will still be able to talk now through a mind link that I have established."

"Ok, by Hitomi-chan, see you later." Naruto said as he faded from the mindscape.

'_Well this is going to be interesting_' Hitomi thought as Naruto faded from the mindscape.

**With Zestu and Hinata while Naruto is in the Mindscape**

After Zestu left they emerged in a forest and all seemed peaceful.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked Zestu.

"We are here to wait for the others to meet us here and for him to wake up," Zestu said pointing at Naruto

"Ok, then... I guess I will make some shelter so Naruto-kun can be somewhat protected." Hinata responded to Zestu.

"**Very well, I will stand by on lookout**." The black half of Zestu said blatantly as he snuck into the ground.

As Hinata unpacked Naruto's portable tent that he always has with him she set it up and looked over at Naruto. She noticed a small tear roll down his face. '_Naruto-kun… what's wrong, I wish I could help._'

**Timeskip next day**

The sun shone down on Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was inside a tent, his tent, and a sleeping bag. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what happened to him after he blacked out and talked to Hitomi. He got out of the sleeping bag and noticed that he was still wearing his kill me orange jumpsuit.

'_Where am I,_' he thought as he looked around, he paused when her heard a twig snap outside of the tent, he quickly looked around to find something to defend himself with. Sadly he saw nothing, so he quickly moved back into the sleeping bag and made it look like he was asleep. His body went stiff as he heard the flap of the tent open.

"I know you are awake Naruto-kun, you were asleep all night, but you need to get up we half to talk." Came a melodic voice in front of him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Hinata standing in front of him no longer was wearing her oversized jacket.

"So, what happened after I passed out?" He asked her in hopes to understand why he was in his portable tent.

Hinata goes to explain what happened to him how Zestu came and saved them to bring him to his family and how she went with him, it was also probably not a good idea to go back.

"I…I have a family," he said totally stunned, "wow, I wonder why they never came for me."

"I do not know Naruto-Kun but I am sure we will find out." She tried to comfort him, "but whoever it is knew about us, our relationship, and our masks, they know a lot about us."

"Of course we know all about you," came the voice of white Zestu from outside.

"**Yes our master has been watching you for awhile**." Added the voice of black Zestu.

"Uh… Hina-hime what was that?" Asked Naruto as he looked toward the entrance of the tent.

"Oh… that is Zestu he was the one who saved us and got us out of Konoha when you were beaten." She told him

"Well… we were planning on leaving anyway, it was just a matter of when, this saves us the trouble of sneaking out and possibly becoming missing-nin." Naruto thought out loud when they heard multiple footsteps outside.

"Hey you lovebirds get out her there is someone here to meet you." Said white Zestu as his black half groaned at his other half's joke. Both occupants of the tent turned as red as tomatoes in embarrassment.

"**Shut up**," they heard the deeper voice of black Zestu.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she shrugged as if to say 'why not' so they both nodded and got up. Hinata was surprised that Naruto was up and moving, but then she remembered about his tenet and she remembered the first time he told her about three Months after that started to get together and train in secret.

_Flashback no jutsu_

"_Hey Hinata-chan," said Naruto said as he saw her in their secret meeting spot outside of Konoha in the forest where they are well hidden so no one can see them train. Ever since they found out about the plan that had been put in place for them, when they overheard the Sandaime Hokage talking to Hiashi, about how they were going to use Hinata to control Naruto as a weapon for the village, granted Hinata did not know why they wanted him a weapon. They both had decided that they were not going to be everyone's puppets and devised a plan to meet and train until they were able to leave and escape Konoha. _

"_Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said with her usual confidence that she has keep hidden under a mask so no one know what she knows, just as Naruto plays the idiot for his mask. "So, um, what did you call me for?" She asked him confused _

"_I found out why everyone wants me to be a weapon," He tells her, as she stops and looks at him with a questioning look in her eyes. He saw that and went to explain, "well it turned out that the Kyuubi is sealed inside me." _

_She looked at him wide eyed, "that explains so much, but no matter what I am still with you, now let's train." She said as she smiled at him and he smiled back as both went to train. _

_Flashback no jutsu Kai _

They walked out of the tent and saw a man standing next to Zestu. The man was using a cane to stand and had spikey white hair that followed down his spine, he was qalso wearing Senju clan armor with the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

"Uh… Who are you?" Was Naruto's only response.

"Me… well my name is Madara Uchiha the founder of the Uchiha clan." The man now identified as Madara.

"W-what, but I thought you died during the battle with the Shodaime Hokage." Said Hinata as Naruto was compliantly speechless.

"Well not exactly," came a new voice from behind Madara. Both looked to see someone they thought was dead, Harashima Senju the Shodaime Hokage.

"I am also your Grandfather, from your mother's side." Said Madara

Both Naruto's and Hinata's jaws dropped to the floor in shock. They were standing in front of two of the most powerful shinobi that should by all accounts be dead.

"How… how is this possible you both should be dead," Naruto replied completely and totally surprised.

Madara and Hashirama both chuckled and laughed at him.

"He did not die in the valley of the end like most people believe and the history books state, we used an advanced clone that would not dispel when it was hit, so we went our separate ways I came back to Konoha and he went on his journey, then I stepped down and faked my death so I could travel the world as well, And I'll let Madara tell you what happened to him." Hashirama told both Naruto and Hinata.

"Yes, well, as he said I left to travel the world and when I was doing so I was trying to understand, and get over my obsession of power, during my travels I met a woman with tomato red hair and mesmerizing violet eyes, she gave me something else to live for, she was your grandmother, Naruto. Her name was Katsumi." Marada said with a small smile.

"So… now what, you got us out of the village, so where do we go to next?" Asked Hinata still surprised at the fact that she is standing in front of two people who are supposed to be long dead.

"Well that is up to you, you can go back to Konoha and face them with what you know now, or you can come with us. It is ultimately your choice we will wait." Replied Harishima

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!" Shouted Naruto.

"We will go with you, wherever you are going," replied Hinata with absolute conviction towards the ones who saved them.

"Ya! Hina-Hime is right we will not go back." Said Naruto with a determined glint in his eye.

"Good I am glad, now let's go, we have a long journey ahead of us," said Madara. And with that the group of five left the spot off to their next destination.


End file.
